


Talking aloud

by ImTellingMom (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/ImTellingMom
Summary: “Talk?” He repeated.“Yeah. Talk. You know, aloud.”





	Talking aloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Parler à l'oral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699178) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> English is not my first language so if you see a mistake please tell me where it is so I can fix it !
> 
> Enjoy :)

Akashi felt his bed sinking behind him but he did not turn to look at the newcomer. The man lay down behind him and put his head against his back slowly, as if he was trying to not wake him.

“Kouki.”

“Did I wake you up?” Furihata whispered, hoping he had managed to hide his jump.

“You did not.” He simply answered. “Do you want me to turn on the TV?”

He felt the brunet shaking his head against him. “Can you just... talk?”

“Talk?” He repeated.

“Yeah. Talk. You know, aloud.”

Akashi smiled, refraining himself from saying that in order to talk he had to do it aloud, and began to tell him about his day, intertwining his fingers with Furihata's. A few minutes later, Furihata fell back asleep, focusing on the reassuring voice of his boyfriend in order to forget the storm about outside.

Akashi finally turned his body to face him and put his hand in the other boy's hair. He stared at his face and, with his fingertips, he stroke softly his lips, his eyelids and stopped on his cheek before closing his own eyes, falling asleep too, still holding his boyfriend's hand in his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
